Touken Ranbu One Shots
by Silentx13
Summary: This will be a book containing mostly one-shots based on Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu and Touken Ranbu Hanamaru. Please enjoy this collection of short stories! Please Note: This will feature a lot more characters then what's listened along with other genres


Izuminokami yawned as he sat back on the high rooftop looking above the small town. They had another job to stop the Time Renegade Army. He and Horikawa were on watch for any sign of them or even what they could be doing here. Right now it was just him since Horikawa wanted to grab some water and would be back quickly. Izuminokami rubbed his face trying to wake up, he just was tired from a long day of traveling around. Searching for clues and trying to locate a good spot to have an eye on over most of the town. He laid back and closed his eyes for a moment and sat up. He didn't bother turning around to look at who came there.

"Ah. Good, you're back Horika-" He began but was cut off as he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. He turned to meet a masked figure squatting before him. He quickly reached for his sword but the figure jumped up and kicked him off the rooftop. He did not have enough time to react before he went crashing into the ground. He grunted and moved to his feet but let out a gasp of pain and fell over. It hurt to move his leg, he looked down and saw it was bent at an unnatural angle. He struggled to sit up and move out of the way. His brain was a rush with questions, Who was this? Why were they after him? Could they be helping their enemy? Yet, he shook his head and reached for his sword. He had to defend himself somehow, yet, whoever this was they were very quick. Then there was something about him that was just frightening. He could not place it, perhaps it was the mask or more likely the silent quick way they moved. Yes, that was it. It was the way they moved. Whenever fighting he could always tell that his opponent had a goal, for this one though...he could barely tell what they were.

He froze as he heard something land behind him. He tried to turn but he was held in place with a strong arm. A gloved hand covered his mouth while the other hand gripped his wrist painfully tight. He let out a muffled cry as he felt his hand loss slight circulation. He shook his head trying to move even a bit as he had to release the sword. He then grunted softly as another sharp pain was felt in his neck. Once again he tried to struggle but he slowly felt the strength leave his body. Yet, besides the strength leaving his body it was hard to focus on the strong smell of Jasmine filling his senses. There was another smell there but he could not place it. Why do these gloves smell like Jasmine? Was his last coherent thought before he felt himself be dropped to the ground. He was sure something else happened but his mind was too cloudy to think clearly before everything turned to just black.

"How is he?" Asked Horikawa as he looked at Yagen who was finishing the bandage around Izuminokami's head.

"Besides having a broken leg and some wounds he should be fine," Yagen replied calmly. Horikawa let out a relieved breath as his shoulders relaxed. He found Izuminokami at the foot of the building unconscious. He brought him back to the inn as quickly as he could where Yagen was quick to treat him. Horikawa then looked at the others who were all seated around trying to figure out what happened. Izuminokami was not one to be so easily surprised or knocked out like this. Besides they found his sword on the ground beside him not even drawn. It couldn't have been the Time Renegade Army, they would have killed him, not left him laying there.

"We have no other choice than to wait until he wakes up," Tsurumaru said sitting crossed legged and leaning back against the wall.

"I guess while we wait for that we should continue looking into finding the Time Renegade Army." Horikawa sighed giving one last look at an unconscious Izuminokami.

"Right, yet, someone should stay here with him to make sure he'll be alright." Said Tonbokiri looking to Izuminokami as well.

"I could stay with him," Horikawa said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Yagen asked. "If whoever did this to him would come back here you might to worried about him to act fast."

"He does have a point," Tsurumaru said. "Why doesn't Mutsunokami and Konnosuke watch him while we go back to look into the Time Renegade Army."

Horikawa opened his mouth but closed it. They were right, he would do more good with the others rather than sitting here. He would be too worried about his friend if he was out there he would be worried as well but would be able to push it off to the side for a little bit. Or at least he hoped he could.

Mutsunokami looked up and sighed, "Huh...Yeah. Don't worry I can keep my eyes on him,"

"While we are out there besides focusing on the mission you could see if we could find anything about who attacked Izuminokami." Added Tonbokiri. Horikawa nodded and the others stood up.

Mutsunokami leaned back and waved slightly as the group left the room. It was then he realized what exactly he agreed to do. He was half-listening to the conversation but he just shook his head. In truth, he would not mind keeping his eyes on his captain, despite him being a pain at times. He stretched and looked at Konnosuke who was looking through files.

"Hey. Do you have any ideas on how this happened?" He asked.

They shook their heads and raised a paw as they said. "No. Yet, I am ready to contact the master if there are any problems."

"Alright," Mutsunokami said as he folded his arms behind his head. He leaned back and sighed. He sat there for quite some time before he stood up and started pacing. After another set of long minutes, he left the room to order some food to be brought up. A few moments later he came back up and sat back down. He looked at him and frowned slightly. Truth be told he also was worried about who could have done this. It was strange and from what it looked like, Izuminokami did not put up much of a fight; which was very unlike him. He would have fought to protect himself until the end. He just shook his head and sighed.

He had to wait another hour before they brought up food for him. He started eating but just as he started eating he saw Izuminokami shift.

"Eh- OH! Izuminokami! Great! You're up, how are you doing?" Mutsunokami said as he moved over his food to kneel beside Izuminokami who sat up slowly holding his head. But let out a sharp gasp and fell back holding his leg.

"Right. Easy, you broke your leg from that fall," Mutsunokami said. He looked at Izuminokami who after the wave of pain passed blinked and slowly looked up at Mutsunokami with a puzzled expression. He tilted his head to one side. "What?" He asked looking at him.

"What do you mean what?" Mutsunokami asked. He also wore a confused expression since Izuminokami looked completely out of it. He looked very confused and lost. "Izuminokami...are you alright?" He asked looking closer at him.

He paused for a moment seemingly trying to think before asking, "Who's Izuminokami?"

"HUH!" Mutsunokami said loudly. "Who do you mean who's Izuminokami. You're him!"

"I...am?" He asked looking a bit surprised.

Mutsunokami looked at him stunned. "You mean you don't know who you are?" He asked.

Izuminokami nodded and grunted slightly holding his head. Mutsunokami gave him a long look and asked, "So. I take you do not know who I am. Do you?"

He shook his head and said, "I am sorry...should I?"

Mutsunokami stared at him and blinked. "Uh. Perhaps you should get the others," He then said turning to Konnosuke, who nodded and ran off. Mutsunokami rubbed his face as he looked back at Izuminokami who sat there looking confused and startled. His eyes were slightly wide as he looked around the small room. He looked very lost as he sat there.

Mutsunokami frowned and said more to himself then Izuminokami, "You really don't know who you are...huh."

Izuminokami did not hear what he said. He just continued to look around the room seemingly trying to get his bearings of everything. Mutsunokami shook his head as he watched him.

"He does not remember anything?" Asked Horikawa looking over Mutsunokami's shoulder and looked at Izuminokami who laid there watching all of them a bit uneasily. They had to talk on the other side of the room since everyone came at Izuminokami at once he got very flustered and overwhelmed.

"That's right," Mutsunokami replied with a nod.

"That's strange," Yagen said. "He does not have any head injury or anything that would cause memory loss."

"If he's well enough to move, perhaps we should get him back to the Citadel now. We took care of our mission. Our Master may be able to figure out what's wrong." Tsurumaru said.

The others nodded and Horikawa walked over to Izuminokami and said, "Don't worry. We are going to take you to someone who can help."

Izuminokami just chose to nod as Mutsunokami and Tonbokiri came over and helped him up. Once he was standing he felt his body sway slightly from dizziness from both pain from his leg and his head. Yet, the two who were holding him up caught him and had him stand fully. As Konnosuke let out a howl, signaling that they were ready to come back. Everyone felt bad as they saw Izuminokami the look of pure shock and confusion plastered over Izuminokami's face as the lighting cleared. At least they were back home and could get Izuminokami to the infirmary to have his leg properly set. As well as have Saniwa looks at Izuminokami to see if he couldn't figure out what's wrong.

They got him to the infirmary and on the way there they explained to Izuminokami where they were and who they were getting. He just nodded as he listened to what they said as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. Once they got there they had him sit down so he could rest his leg.

"Do you want anything Kane-san?" Asked Horikawa. Izuminokami just shook his head. Horikawa sighed and looked at him before sitting down a bit aways from him.

A few moments Saniwa came in rather quickly with Konnosuke following close behind him. "Master, good your here," Said Horikawa jumping up.

Saniwa nodded and said, "Yes. Are all of you alright."

The others nodded and Saniwa walked over to Izuminokami and sat down beside him. Judging by Izuminokami's face he had no memory or idea of who he was. He paused for a moment. Yet, before he started with him he looked at the others and signed for them to leave. He thought it was best to speak with him alone for now. Yet, in all truth, he was not sure how to approach this but he should start with if Izuminokami had any memories at all.

However, he should set Izuminokami's leg before anything else. He grabbed what he needed but when he reached for him. Izuminokami jerked away a bit startled by the sudden action. Saniwa frowned but looked up at him and said, "Don't worry. I am just going to set your leg so it could heal."

Izuminokami nodded and settled back down as Saniwa did what he had. He mumbled a low apology but Saniwa waved it off. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Once he was finished, he offered him a bit of a smile and asked, "So. Do you know who I am or did the others tell you."

"I am sorry I don't. Yet, they said you're my master...or at least...that's what I think they said." Izuminokami replied.

Saniwa nodded and said, "Can I ask you. Do you know who you are?"

"They said my name is-" Yet he paused trying to remember what they kept calling him. "Izuminokami?"

Saniwa nodded and said, "That's right. Is there anything you can remember besides what they told or explain to you?"

Izuminokami paused and was very quiet for a few very long moments. He closed his eyes trying to think harder when he opened his eyes. He said, "Jasmine."

"Jasmine? As in the flower?" Saniwa asked.

He nodded. "Yes. The smell of Jasmine and something else...but I don't-I can't-"

"It's okay. Try not to strain yourself." Saniwa said. "So. That's all you remember?"

"Yeah. I am sorry I can not be of any more help. I just everything is...blank." He replied.

"It's alright. We will figure something out," Saniwa said. "I have another question though, do you know what you are?"

"What I am?" Izuminokami asked.

"That's right. I know it's a strange question but I am trying to figure out what exactly you don't remember and you know." He explained.

"I'm a-" Izuminokami paused for another few moments. "I...don't know."

"So. You really can't remember anything besides the smell of Jasmine. Can you?" He asked.

"Well. I remember how to talk at least." Izuminokami said. He then gave a long pause and looked at Saniwa and asked. "I am speaking...right?"

Saniwa stared at him in a bit of surprise and had to laugh slightly. "Yes. You are."

Izuminokami nodded and asked, "Can you tell me..what I am? You asked me and I don't-"

Saniwa cut him off and said, "Relax. I will explain as much as I can."

A little over an hour and Saniwa looked at Izuminokami who nodded slowly. "I know it's a lot to take in but do you understand what I told you?"

"Yeah. I think so," He said with a nod.

"That's very good," Saniwa said. "I am going to have to go soon, you can rest up here before you go back to your room."

"Alright," Izuminokami said. "Hey. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Maybe...can only one or two people be with me at a time. Everyone all together is a bit...overwhelming." Izuminokami said softly. "Also...the one out there...he said his name is Horikawa I think. Maybe he can stay away until I get settled in. He's nice but right now it's…"

Izuminokami trailed off unsure of the right word. Saniwa just put on a comforting smile and offered, "Overwhelming?"

"Yeah," He said softly.

"Of course, I will talk to them," Saniwa said as stood up. He saw that Izuminokami started slowly closing his eyes. It would make sense he's tired, he had a lot going on around him when he barely knew who he was. Saniwa seated there until he was sure that Izuminokami was asleep, once he was he did a more extensive check of his body. He waited till he was asleep so he wouldn't startle or bother how Izuminokami was. It was painfully clear that he was easily startled or scared by something. When he was finished, he pulled the blanket over Izuminokami's sleeping form. He would visit him later after he looked over what the results where. For the time being, he just left him to rest.

When he walked out of the room the others were waiting outside. They jumped up and Horikawa was the first one to ask, "How is he, Master?"

"Given the situation, he's handling everything rather well." He answered. "However I do not think he should have more people then two people visiting him or staying with him at a time."

They nod and Horikawa looked at him before he asked, "Uh. Master? Do you know what happened to him?"

"Not yet but I am going to look into it." He said. "While you were stopping the Time Renegade Army, did you see anything strange or anything that may relate to his memory loss?"

They all shook their heads and just told him what they knew and how they found him. Saniwa nodded and sighed. "Alright. Thank you, all of you go get some rest."

"Can I sit in there with him?" Horikawa asked.

Saniwa looked at him and shook his head. "Horikawa, I want you to get some rest. Besides for time being perhaps you should keep your distance slightly. I do know you mean the best for him but he's easily overwhelmed right now."

Horikawa paused and frowned. He gave a small nod understanding completely where their master was coming from. He then looked at Yagen and asked, "I want you to stay with him while he rests. In case he has any pain or anything you could help him."

"Of course, Master," Yagen replied.

Saniwa nodded and headed off to his office to look into the information he had.


End file.
